Limpieza de Primavera
by Beledien
Summary: Vieja historia, Como Saori encuentra la mejor manera de mantener ocupados a sus caballeros
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** todos los personajes son de Kurumada, a mi no me pertenece nada lo juro y lo rejuro para que no me demanden 

Todavía no tengo historia nueva, pero mientras, algo hay que hacer con el tiempo que nos queda.

**Limpieza de primavera**

Saori se para en la puerta de su templo y comienza a gritar.

_- TODOS LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS PRESENTARSE INMEDIATAMENTE EN MI TEMPLO, HASTA CONTAR TRES! EL ÚLTIMO EN LLEGAR SERÁ SEVERAMENTE CASTIGADO!_

Los santos al escuchar estas noticias, salen apresurados de sus casas como pueden, ninguno quiere ser el último y recibir el castigo de Saori. Aunque cualquiera diría que Mu es el que tiene las de perder por vivir en la primera casa, ese no es problema para él porque se teletransporta y listo. Digamos que el primero en llegar fue Afrodita y el último Aldebaran.

Todos los santos esperan formados delante del templo de Saori. Pero claro, su aspecto no es de lo más presentable pues por la prisa todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían. Aioria trae consigo su taza de café del desayuno, Saga está a medio afeitarse, Kanon todavía tenía la crema de afeitar en su cara, Mu ni siquiera se había peinado todavía lucía su gorrita de dormir, Milo seguía en pijamas, Camus llegó con un zapato, Aioros se abotonó mal la camisa. Shura se había puesto los zapatos al revés, MM seguía vestido con la ropa de ayer seguramente porque había amanecido así, y Shaka casi llega último de no haber sido por Aldebaran que tardó más que él, el santo de Virgo todavía traía consigo sus sábanas al mejor estilo de Linus de Charlie Brown.

_-y ahora que querrá? Tú no sabes nada Camus?_ –preguntaba Milo

_-no, creo que no hicimos nada malo últimamente –_dijo Acuario -_todo esto está muy raro. Tú que crees Shaka?_

_-despertarme así y en sábado, que falta de consideración! –_dijo con claras señas de indignación el caballero de Virgo

_-Bien, los hice venir hasta aquí porque tengo una misión muy importante para todos ustedes_ –dijo Saori con tono autoritario caminando de un lado hacia otro como un general ante su tropa _-necesito de su cooperación y esfuerzo para llevar a cabo las tareas que les voy a asignar._

_-y cuales son, si puedo preguntar?_ –Saga presentía algo malo

_-hoy nos toca… -_Saori hizo una pausa para hablar gravemente _después -hacer limpieza de primavera! _

_-para que preguntaste Saga _–reclamó Kanon

_-Cada caballero se encargará de limpiar su propia casa durante todo el día –_siguió Saori dando sus instrucciones -_al atardecer pasaré por cada una de sus casas, demás está decirles que no espero encontrar ni la más mínima partícula de polvo._

_-eso quiere decir que tendremos que barrer?_ –dijo todavía incrédulo Shura

_-sí, y desempolvar y aspirar, y lavar, y encerar el piso_ –Continuó Saori sin darle mayor importancia a los rostros amohinados de sus caballeros

_-menos mal que no tenemos ventanas_ –dijo Aioria conservando la calma

_-pero y mis telarañas?_ –se preguntaba preocupado Mascara de la Muerte _-me costaron años para que aparezcan en mi casa._

_-especialmente tus telarañas _–Dijo Saori –_Sabes que no me gustan nada, se enredan en mi cabellos_

_-oh! –_Refunfuñó Mascara Mortal cruzándose de brazos

_-y si por alguna razón no podemos cumplir con tus ordenes?_ –preguntó temeroso Aioros

_-él que se niegue se encargará de sacarle brillo a mi estatua, la misma que está detrás de mi templo. Ahora vayan a limpiar sus casa!_ –dijo con autoritarismo la diosa ante sus indefensos caballeros, no sin antes añadir _-y una cosa más Aldebaran por ser el último en llegar, tú tendrás que barrer todas las gradas del santuario._

Pero Aldebaran no pudo siquiera protestar.

_-que le pasa?_ -Preguntó Camus mirando al _toro -Creí que reaccionaría._

_-creo que le dio un sincope_ –explicó Mu -_vamos Camus, tenemos trabajo que hacer._

_- claro es fácil para ti, tú tienes a Kiki para que te ayude_ –reclamó Milo

_-haré como que no escuche eso_ –dijo Mu al momento de marcharse

_-pero por primera vez al escorpión de Milo se le ocurrió una buena idea _–dijo Shaka _-Tú, Dokho puedes pedirle a Shiryu que te ayude, y tú también, Camus. Es una lástima que Ikki haya liquidado a mis alumnos, aunque en verdad no los extraño para nada._

_-Shiryu no podrá ayudarme esta vez _–dijo suspirando Dokho

_-ni Hyoga, ayer me dijo que Saori los había llamado para hacer algo importante_ –dijo Camus caminando cabizbajo escaleras abajo con sus compañeros caballeros

_-y que crees que pueda ser?_ –preguntó Shaka

_-Llegan tarde, los caballeros de oro ya comenzaron sus faenas_ –dijo Saori dentro de su templo cuando llegaron los caballeros de bronce _-Rápido tomen esas escobas y comiencen a barrer!_

_-para eso nos llamaste urgentemente? _–protestó Seiya -_No pensé que..._

_-ese es tu problema, nunca piensas_ –dijo Saori, provocando las risitas incontenibles en los otros caballeros, todos menos uno.

_-me niego a barrer, me oyes!_ –protestó airadamente Ikki

_-si no quieres hacerle compañía a Aldebaran será mejor que agarres esa escoba_ –lo amenazó Saori

_-por qué! –_preguntó altivo el Fénix, para luego preguntarle a los otros -_Que le pasó a Aldebaran?_

_-creo que lo obligó a barrer todas las gradas del santuario_ –respondió Hyoga

_-enserio?_ –dijo el fénix con verdadero terror en su rostro -_Rápido Shun que estás esperando tenemos que barrer este templo!_

_-ya voy Ikki, nada más deja que me ponga este delantal._

Shiryu y Hyoga se dan un golpe en la frente.

_-ahora podré pintarme las uñas_ –Saori se dio media vuelta al ver sus deseos cumplidos

En la casa de Piscis Afrodita está teniendo problemas con los productos de limpieza.

_-pero si en el frasco dice que no maltrata las manos! Ya se me pusieron rojas. No hay nada peor que manos ásperas y secas, y mi cabello, se maltratará también. Debería usar guantes, pero son tan feos. No combinan con mis ojos. Quién diseña estas cosas?_

En la casa de Acuario

_-que haces aquí Milo que no tienes que limpiar tu casa?_ –preguntó Camus viendo que Milo no se iba.

_-por eso, quería ver si me ayudabas con eso._

_-como si no tuviera suficiente con mi propia casa. Como diablos se le fue a _

_ocurrir semejante idea –_protestó el caballero de Acuario

_-es precisamente por eso_ –dijo Milo acercándose a Camus -_tú controlas el agua Camus, puedes hacer que el agua vaya por toda tu casa y listo._

_-cuando aprendí esa técnica no tenía precisamente eso en mente!_ –Camus se mostraba todavía desconfiado con el plan del santo de la octava casa

_-pero puedes hacerlo._

_-tal vez tengas razón –_dijo Camus luego de reflexionar unos instantes _-Pero primero tengo que sacar todas las cosas que no quiero que se mojen. Ven y ayúdame yo te ayudaré con tu casa luego._

_-trato hecho! –_Milo estrechó la mano de su mejor amigo

En casa de Capricornio, Shura está sacudiendo una alfombra en la puerta de salida de su casa.

_-cof! Cof!_ –tosía el caballero de Capricornio con cada raquetazo asestado al objeto _-Nunca creí que el polvo llegara a acumularse en cantidades industriales debajo de mi cama._

Pero al sacudir su alfombra Shura ve una hebra suelta.

_-que es esto? será mejor que lo saque._

Y a medida que va jalando la hebra de la alfombra, ésta se va deshilando poco a poco. Cabe decir que después de unos minutos tenemos a un Shura en medio de una maraña de lana de colores.

_-y Ahora cómo arreglo esto?_ –dijo Shura tratando de librarse de la lana sobre su cabeza

En la casa de Sagitario, Aioros encuentra en uno de sus cajones una raquetita con una pelotita amarrada.

_-ay mi raquetita_ –dijo Aioros contento _-donde había estado todos estos años?_

De ahí en más Aioros se dedica a darle a la pelotita olvidándose completamente de sus obligaciones

La casa de escorpión está vacía por el momento, más abajo en la casa de Libra Dokho trapea el piso, pero lo que él no se daba cuenta era que traía los zapatos con barro por lo que sus esfuerzos eran vanos, pues al pasar el trapeador por un lugar inmediatamente dejaba sus huellas.

_-pero que..!_ –dijo Dokho sin comprender lo que pasaba _-oh tendré que trapear todo de nuevo._

Dokho se dio a la tarea de trapear todo el piso nuevamente. Pero cuando Dokho se da la vuelta para ver su obra encuentra otra vez sus propias huellas.

_-algo muy extraño pasa en esta casa._

En la casa de Shaka podemos observar a Shaka muy tranquilo meditando apoyado sobre una escoba. Tal vez se pregunten por que? La respuesta es que Shaka tiene los ojos cerrados y no puede ver si su casa tiene mugre o no. Para él el polvo desaparecerá automáticamente ya que el mundo superior al que pertenece no tiene tales inconvenientes como polvo acumulado durante años y años.

Aioria de Leo parece más interesado en leer unas viejas revistas que encontró amontonadas en un rincón de su habitación.

_-así que hace cuatro años pasaban Dragon Ball a las cuatro y no a las cinco como ahora_ –dijo el santo de Leo con una vieja Tv guía en las manos -_y a que hora pasaban Los caballeros del Zodiaco entonces?_

MM en Cáncer está dedicado a quitar las telarañas de su casa con un plumero muy grande, tarea que no le resulta agradable y de rato en rato se le puede escuchar refunfuñando.

_-Malvada Saori, como se le ocurre obligarme a quitar mis hermosas telarañas, a mí me gustan mucho..._ –decía el pobre caballero de Cáncer _-debería ella ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, como si viniera tanto a mi casa como decirme como debo decorarla, es el colmo, cuando nos dijeron que seríamos caballeros nadie nos dijo nada acerca de hacer este tipo de tareas.. bla bla bla bla._

Saga está cepillando la entrada de Géminis, mientras que Kanon le saca brillo a los jarrones de su casa. Los gemelos parecen bastante buenos en estas labores, de hecho se ven muy contentos y hasta Saga lleva una pañoleta que le sujeta el cabello mientras que Kanon usa un delantal con volados rosados.

_-es que es el delantal de mi mamá! No es por otra cosa.!_ –Nos amenaza Kanon

En Tauro Aldebaran todavía no se recupera de su sincope, sigue inmóvil como una enorme estatua, con la mirada perdida y los ojos brillosos. Y una tonta sonrisa en el rostro que indica que donde sea que esté la mente del santo de Tauro se encuentra muy lejos.

En Aries Mu trata de quitar con un cepillo las manchas de dulces en las paredes, son curiosas manchas pues tiene la forma de pequeñas manos, como de un niño de once años.

_-por que a mí?_ –maldice su existencia Mu de Aries _-aparte de reparar las armaduras, curar a los enfermos, hacer los mandados ahora me toca hacer de sirvienta y limpiar todo. Pero ya me estoy cansando, uno de estos días agarro y me voy a mis montañas._

Saori se para en la entrada de su templo y desde arriba observa satisfecha.

_-al fin hallé el remedio para que mis santos dejen de pelear entre ellos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son obra de Kurumada, yo sólo escribo retorcidas historias de sus personajes sin recibir beneficio alguno y cualquier demanda estará fuera de lugar según mis abogados.

Yo sé que me tardo mucho en actualizar, pero es que mi agenda ha estado más ajustada que tambor de funeral.

**Limpieza de primavera 2**

Después de las amenazas de la malvada Saori, los caballeros dorados no tienen más remedio que obedecer, sino vean lo que le pasó al pobre de Aldebaran, que todavía está barriendo las gradas.

Los chicos de bronce todavía no terminan de limpiar el templo de Saori.

_-puedes encenderla Ikki_ –Gritó Seiya con una aspiradora tamaño industrial en las manos

_-ya vas._

Y de la aspiradora comienza a salir más tierra que iba a dar justo sobre el cisne

_-Seiya estúpido, la pusiste en reversa_ –Tosió Hyoga cubierto de polvo

_-estas cosas tienen reversa?_ –Pregunto lo obvio el Pegaso

_-apágala Ikki_ –Gritó el cisne desesperado

_-qué dices?_ –Gritaba Ikki disimulando mal su sonrisa _-no puedo escucharte con tanto ruido._

Hyoga corre para desconectar la aspiradora pero en el trayecto tropieza con Shun que estaba sobre una escalera desempolvando las lámparas. Shun cae sobre Shiryu y su trapeador.

_-ay! Pero que desastre_ –se levantó Shiryu con el cabello mojado y enredado _-tendré que hacerme un masaje capilar esta noche._

Afrodita sigue tratando de organizar su habitación, pero con tantos productos de belleza, no sabe por donde empezar.

_-crema para noche, crema para día, protector solar, gel de aloe vera, máscara exfoliadora, crema para las manos, crema para los pies, cera depiladota. Y estos son sólo los artículos para la piel, todavía me faltan los de cuidado del cabello._

A Camus no le va mejor.

_-ya está todo limpio –_dijo el francés satisfecho con su _trabajo -Milo puedes empezar a llevar las cosas adentro._

_-cuales cosas? _–preguntó Milo _-te refieres a tus cosas? _

_-sí, mis cosas donde las pusiste_ –dijo todavía contento Camus.

_-pues yo las dejé justo aquí, en la entrada de tu casa pero ya no están_.

Camus se asoma para descubrir que todas sus cosas rodaron escaleras abajo hasta la casa de Shura.

_-MILO ERES UN INÚTIL!_

Shura tiene sus propios problemas e ignora completamente que tiene trabajo extra cuando descubra que todos los muebles de Camus yacen en pedazos en la puerta trasera de su casa. Pero él suficiente tiene con su alfombra o lo que queda de ella

_-y era un recuerdo de mi abuelita_ –Dice con lágrimas en los ojos el caballero de la décima casa

Pero el santo de Capricornio no se da por vencido tan fácilmente.

_-esto lo arreglo yo enseguida_ –dice con el índice levantado -_veamos donde puse mis palillos para tejer._

Eso va para rato así que mejor dejemos a Shura y sus problemas y avancemos hasta la novena casa

Por cierto que a Aioros no le va mejor, porque luego de distraerse toda la mañana con su pelotita, ahora que se dispone a limpiar su casa descubre unos simpáticos ratones que se instalaron en su casa.

_-ratones? en mi casa?_ –dice con cara de mujer asustada, si sólo le faltaba recogerse las faldas -tendré que llamar a Aioria para que se deshaga de ellos.

Como si el santo de Leo fuera un gato callejero. Por suerte Aioria no escucha este comentario porque está lejos, porque de lo contrario no la contamos.

_-miren pequeños, no pueden quedarse aquí, por que no se van a vivir al campo donde hay mucha comida. Tomen este pedazo de queso para el camino._

Aioros al ver como los ratones agarran su comida y comienzan a comer se enternece.

_-ay! Pero que lindos se ven_ –la cara de susto de Aioros cambia por una de ternura

Ahora hay otro motivo para que el santo de Sagitario se distraiga y deje de hacer sus tareas de limpieza, así que nos iremos a la casa de Milo.

La casa de Escorpión ni siquiera alguien ha comenzado a desempolvar nada, porque como sabemos Milo está en casa de Camus ayudándolo a deshacerse de las cosas que ya no necesita, según su propia versión. Pero como una casa vacía es muy aburrida mejor vamos a la siguiente casa, la de libra.

Dokho finalmente descubre la causa de la mugre en su piso y decide dejar sus botas afuera, pero como el piso está todavía húmedo resbala y comienza a patinar dentro de su templo.

_-que divertido, weeee!_ –se deslizaba Libra

Dokho está muy entretenido patinando en calcetines sobre el piso de mármol de su casa,

da vueltas y giros, hace figuras y parece todo un profesional, hasta que se le ocurre la brillante idea de encerar el piso para que sea más brillante y resbaloso.

_-Ooooy! Echen paja que voy cayendo_ –fue lo último que le escuchamos decir

Y el pobre se estrella contra uno de los pilares y queda tendido inconsciente, por lo que nos iremos a la casa sexta casa.

Shaka se da cuenta de que el polvo y la suciedad no desaparecerán por su cuenta cuando tropieza con la escoba y cae de bruces sobre el piso lleno de tierra y se ensucia su blanca túnica.

_-que desastre, y ahora encima de todo tendré que lavar la ropa_ –Se queja Shaka

Shaka no tiene más remedio que el de tomar sus artículos de limpieza y comenzar su faena.

_-porque no tendrá karma el polvo y la tierra, así podría enviarlos directamente a uno de los infiernos, y se acabaría este problema._

Pobre Shaka, la mugre y el polvo no tienen Karma. La única forma de deshacerse de ellos es con un trapo y una escoba. Es lamentable pero tendremos que dejar al santo de la virgen para que se las arregle solo, mientras vamos a la casa de Leo.

Aioria terminó de revisar sus viejas revistas y ahora se dedica a colocarlas en un cajón para que no estorben.

_-donde estará Marin para que me de una mano_ –piensa Aioria amarrando el cajón con una cuerda _-seguro ella podría ponerlo todo en su lugar, aunque dudo que me de una mano con esto, ya la estoy oyendo dándome sus sermones sobre que ella no es mi criada, que deje de portarme como un niño y luego me reprochará todo lo que hace por mí y que yo nunca la valoró, por eso no la saco nunca y cosas como esas que dicen las mujeres. No, mejor continuo yo solo._

Parece que Aioria tiene sus propios problemas será mejor que continuemos más adelante.

MM después de terminar la tarea de quitar sus telarañas con su enorme plumero ahora comienza a hacer una enorme madeja de telaraña y para variar sigue refunfuñando.

_-esta no es tarea para un caballero dorado, porque nos obligan, no pueden contratar a alguien para que haga este trabajo, no me gusta limpiar, los odio a todos, ya verán, me vengaré un día, quiero a mi mamá _

MM se lo tiene merecido, pero no creemos que sea todo culpa suya, porque al parecer los anteriores santos del cangrejo tampoco eran muy dados a las labores de casa, lo decimos porque esas telarañas deben tener más años que Dokho, quien por cierto sigue inconsciente en su casa

Saga y Kanon ya van a terminaron con la limpieza de su casa, de hecho está reluciente, y es que entre dos se avanza más rápido.

_-ya terminamos, que hora es?_ –dijo Saga secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano.

-_creo que es la hora del almuerzo_ –le dice Kanon

_-bien ve a preparar la comida_ –ordena Saga

_-qué, y por que no vas tú?_ –cuestiona la orden Kanon

_-yo? después de todo el trabajo estoy muy cansado _–objeta Saga

_-pues yo también_ –Afirma Kanon

_-yo no pienso cocinar hoy_ –Saga de cruza de brazos

_-ni yo_ –Kanon hace lo mismo

_-alguna idea?_ –Saga mira de reojo a Kanon

_-vamos al pueblo a comer algo_ –sugiere Kanon mirando igual a Saga

_-bien_

Y los gemelos salen de su casa, y ahora no tenemos nada que ver aquí, por lo que nos iremos a la casa de Tauro.

Aldebaran, como ya dijimos está barriendo las escaleras y parece que no acabará nunca a no ser que un milagro suceda, pero eso no pasará, porque los dioses griegos no son conocidos por hacer favores a los humanos. De hecho son los que los meten en este tipo de embrollos. Pero como Saori parece que está escuchando mejor nos vamos a la casa de Mu a ver que es lo que hace.

_-finalmente las paredes quedaron limpias, menos mal que son de mármol sino tendría que mandarlas a pintar de nuevo y el presupuesto no me alcanza. Pero donde vea de nuevo a Kiki comiendo chocolate lo teletransporto al Everest._

Hablando del rey de Roma.

-_hola maestro Mu, que hace._

_-limpiando, y si tienes un poco de consideración con tu maestro será mejor que agarres una escoba y comiences a barrer la entrada de la casa._

_-por qué maestro Mu, tendremos una fiesta?_

_-harás una fiesta Mu _–Interrumpe Shion apareciendo de la nada

_-Maestro Shion_ –Mu corre a abrazar a su maestro -_donde estaba? Si supiera lo que Saori nos hace hacer? _

_-calma Mu, no es para tanto –_Dice compasivo Shion dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su pupilo -_seca esas lágrimas y dime que es lo ocurre tal vez pueda ayudarte_.

Mu le cuenta a Shion la difícil situación por la que atraviesan los caballeros y de cómo se les va acabando el tiempo.

_-eso es terrible! –_Exclama Shion

_-ayúdenos maestro Shion!_

_-pero no sé pueda hacer al respecto._

_-puede comenzar sacudiendo los muebles _–Kiki le alcanza un plumero

_-qué! Nada de eso_ –dice Shion alejándose de Mu y Kiki _-además me acordé que todavía tengo una semana más de vacaciones._

Shion desaparece del mapa.

_-por qué le dijiste Kiki? Ahora tendremos que limpiar la casa solos._

Muy arriba, Saori limándose las uñas mira complacida su obra, por fin un día sin peleas en el santuario, no se escuchan estallidos, ni se ven luces saliendo de los techos de las casas, pero el día todavía no termina.


End file.
